


What Was, What Is, What Will Be

by Tookbaggins



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Old Fic, Poetry, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-13
Updated: 2002-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: Poems of varying kinds.Originally posted on ffdotnet May/July 2002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. The Rohirrim

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net March 30, 2002  
> Completed July 26, 2002
> 
> Original statistics:  
> Reviews: 18  
> Faves: 2

Masters of horses  
In this fair land.

Brave men of Rohan

With guiding hand.

Riding one night

These horse lords met

A foul orc band

Who were just set

To run for the Dark

Flee from the sun.

But these riders caught them

And found it was fun.

They liked killing orcs

Cause they knew they were bad,

But when it was over

None of them had

Noticed among them

Lost and alone

Two halfling lads now

Gone on their own.

Away rode Rohirrim

Done with their deed,

Looking no more,

Paying no heed.

But far in the fields

Three strangers they saw

Strider the ranger

Taller than tall.

Legolas Greenleaf

Gimli of much hair

These riders thought

Quite an odd pair.

So Strider hailed them

With weary look,

"Have you seen our Merry

And Peregrin Took?"

"They were taken from us."

The other two sighed.

"We saw only orcs,

No more did we spy."

The Travelers were crestfallen,

Legolas wanted to pout.

But they didn't give up,

And searched to find out.


	2. Ent Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay honestly? Here in the year 2020 I still like this one. A lot of these may not be great but I still remember writing this and going “ah yes. This is Deep.”
> 
> I don’t know if it’s deep or not but it gives me feelings.

Here I am

On this morning

In this forest

Waiting.

The sun comes

Out there

But not here

It's dark.

I look West

To see

Eyes like wells

A twiggy beard.

The wisest

The oldest

Looks down

Right to me.

"Tree shepherd,"

I say

"I've come very far."

And he hums.

"Hobbit,"

He says

"Do not be hasty.

You'll reach it one day."

"Tree shepherd,

I have many leagues

Yet to cross."

And I turn to leave.

"Hoom wait."

He lifts me

With an ancient hand.

"Walk with me."


	3. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was emo before it was even a thing, apparently

Every time

The same thing happened.

She sat and watched

On her own.

No on noticed her

No one spoke

Because they knew

She was different.

She looked like other hobbits

It was just something

That was inside of her:

She was herself.

She didn't understand,

She was pretty

She was smart

…And she was tall.

She had Elven blood

They didn't trust her.

She wanted to be like

Everyone she saw.

But she wasn't

So she walked alone

She lived alone

And she wept in her heart.

It went on until

She was out of her tweens.

Then one day she sat

Singing a song.

"Amin utue ta,

Mellonamin

Amin khiluva lle a`

Gurtha ar` thar."

She heard a shy voice

Right next to her.

There she saw faces,

Two of them, smiling.

"Evening, my Elf girl."

One laughed to her

"We've seen you sitting,

Sad and alone."

The other stepped forward

And took her hand.

"Teach us fair Lady,

You're not alone, as you think."

—-

This is something I wrote a few years ago (modified for LoTR). The elf girl is me. But I have friends now, and would like to say I'm glad ^_^.

This is the translation of the Elvish song:

I found it,

My friend,

I will follow you

To death and beyond.

My Elvish vocab is limited, but I'm working on it!


	4. Grief

I wrote today, which I believe is April 10,2002…my brother is in the hospital. I wrote this cause hospitals always make me feel depressed and I'm constantly thinking about hobbits. Hope you like it 

—-

As I sit here

All on my own

I worry about my friend,

My Merry.

His hands are cold,

His face pale,

He doesn't smile,

Doesn't see me.

I look at him,

He's blurry through my tears.

With out him I feel so small

Like a child among these big men.

Aragorn finally came,

I leave the room.

So he doesn't see my grief,

I can't let him see my tears.

After a moment I go back in.

I don't bother to hide it anymore.

That fact that I'm crying,

And feeling lost and forsaken.

I don't want to lose him,

He's my best friend,

And I love him,

I want him to always be here with me.

Some time has passed,

They say he's alright.

That he's only sleeping,

So I stay here beside him.

I stay here and watch

As his chest rises more.

He opens his eyes

And smiles at me, knowing how I've felt


	5. Languages

I wrote this while at the Foreign Language Festival in Morehead, Ky. I got several poems written due to only having "Prose reading" as an event and plenty of time left over. I hope that you enjoy these! ^_^  
Here I am

Once again.

I don't know why

But I'm here.

All these big people,

Some small

But most are so much

Bigger than me.

They all have their

Own different languages to learn.

Whether it be German, French,

Latin and Spanish.

But they understand,

Because they all know another,

Except me, I don't understand

Why I'm here but they do.

I try to find someone,

Anyone who can tell me

Why I was brought

Here to this place.

But every time

I find someone to ask

They just smile and say

"We all have the same reason."


	6. I Want a Journey

I want to go

Far away from

This place where I am.

I want a journey.

To see all things

Good or bad

As long as they're different

Than my quiet life.

To see places and things

I've only seen in my mind

While I'm reading books,

Don't really care what they are.

Let them be dragons,

Wizards or Elves,

Goblins, orcs, or trolls,

And all strange things.

Let it be battles,

Villages of Halflings,

Just let me go

Where it feels right.

Let me go

Where I would be welcomed

With others like me.

From Earth to Middle-Earth.

I wouldn't worry

About everyday things

Just what's for dinner

And if there's enough mushrooms.

I want a journey

Just something different

Someplace far away

Where there's others like me.


	7. I Stand in the Lane

I stand in the lane  
Looking at the garden

Well tended by You-Know-Who

And think it's beautiful.

I'd like to go in

And walk for hours

But I can't

They don't Know me.

I look at the round, painted door

Which is open for the breeze

And I wish so hard

That it was open for me.

I want to go in

Sit with Them

Be with Them

But they don't notice me.

As I stand looking

Tears of longing in my eyes

I feel a gentle hand

Take mine.

I turn to see

Two before me

Green eyes and Grey eyes

Smiling at me now.

They bow politely

Call me "Miss"

And pull me through

That round, painted door

that I wanted to open

just for me.


	8. Samwise Sat Alone

Samwise sat alone

Looking through a book.

It seemed different

Than those he'd seen.

It could be about

Journeys, dragons or worse

Or best of all

Could be the Elves.

Its pages were covered

With strange writing

Someone's hand

He did not know.

It spoke of a place

He didn't understand.

"Test"s and "Email"

All sorts of odd things.

As he was looking

A stray leaf fell

Out to the floor.

It was called "Test".

On it was

The Most frightening quote

That he had ever heard:

"My heart is a kicking horse shod with Kentucky Steele."


	9. If I Could I Would

If I could, I'd be a hobbit

Cause I wish that they were real

I'd wander through familiar hills,

Only go home for meals.

Or maybe I'd be an Elf

Living in the Golden Wood,

And there I'd write and sing all day

And life would be so good.

Or how about a Dwarf girl.

One who works with stone?

Living by myself

With a home that's all my own.

Lastly I leave men

Because that's what I am

But I'd like to change that

In any way I can.


	10. Untitled

I sit in the dark and think,  
What if you came for me?  
The times we'd share  
That I see in my dreams  
Would come at last.  
I've waited so long  
And wished so hard,  
Don't say I've wasted those dreams!  
Instead, come find me  
And take me away  
From this place I despise.  
Not so much the place  
That I despise  
But the lack of you.


End file.
